When I Get You Alone
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Rose and The Doctor find themselves in small town Ohio when a surprising performance breaks out at the Gap...


**So this came about because if you watch the "When I Get You Alone" scene in Glee, there is a guy in the background that looks exactly like the Tenth Doctor - coat, hair style and everything! So this is a "why" he is there and stuff.**

**Not exactly sure where this falls in the time line of series 2...eh. No big deal.**

"We're here!" shouted the Doctor, grinning as he looked up at the small screen on the TARDIS console.

"Where is here?" asked Rose, regaining her balance as the TARDIS finally came to a stop.

"Not exactly sure," said the Doctor, running down the ramp and grabbing his jacket, throwing it on. Rose ran after him and out the TARDIS door.

"It's very…grey," remarked Rose. The sky was a dull grey color and most of the trees in sight were bare of leaves.

The Doctor was already a few yards ahead of her, jumping up on to a side walk. Rose hurried to catch up. He was grinning like a child in a candy store, turning to her and saying, "That's because it's winter, I believe."

"Thanks for that weather report," said Rose, falling in step with the Doctor. He took her hand, mostly on reflex, and squeezed it gently. "It's actually really cold…" Rose trailed off and shivered. She was only in a thin t-shirt, a jean skirt and black tights.

"Let's get you a jacket," said the Doctor. He looked around. A few people were passing them, talking and looking at Rose strangely. Most of them were covered in layers of jackets, scarves and hats.

"Hold on a second," said Rose, pointing to a couple passing by. "They've got the same accent as Jack." Her eyes widened. "Are we in America?"

"Look's that way," said the Doctor.

Rose laughed. Now she was the one with the "candy store" grin. "I've always wanted to visit America! Mum and I almost went to California on holiday once, but it didn't pan out." She smiled. "Where are we exactly, though?"

"One way to find out," said the Doctor, walking up to a pair of young boys in a navy and red uniform. "Hello there, boys, sorry if this sounds like a stupid question, but where are we exactly?"

The taller of the two raised an eyebrow at him, but the smaller boy with slicked back black hair smiled politely at him and answered, "We're in Westerville, sir."

"And Westerville would be in which state, exactly?" asked the Doctor.

The boy who hadn't said anything yet really gave him a strange look now. Even the one that answered raised an eyebrow, but tentatively answered, "Ohio."

"Thank you, boys!" smiled the Doctor. "Oh, you wouldn't know a place to buy a jacket, would you? My friend here forgot hers…" The Doctor pointed his thumb back at Rose, who decided to follow him up to his side.

"The Gap is right there," said the other boy. The taller one. He frowned at Rose. "I would suggest getting a few things other than a jacket. I'm sorry, but your outfit is so…out of date."

"I would say circa 2005. Maybe 2004," said the small boy with a nod.

"It's been five years, move on, either way," laughed the other.

"What brings the two of you so far over the pond?" asked the smaller boy. "I only ask…I mean, your accents."

"Oh, you know, just sightseeing," said Rose. She pulled at the Doctor's arm, frowning at the taller boy, probably mifted at having her style criticized. "Come on, Doctor, I'm freezing."

"Thank you!" said the Doctor to the two boys as Rose pulled him into the store.

Rose's eyes lit up at the selection of different clothing. Even though she wanted to ignore the boys' jabs at her clothing, a little shopping wouldn't hurt. She grabbed a few different things. "I'm going to try these on in the dressing rooms," she said. "Behave."

"Do I ever do anything but?" asked the Doctor and Rose rolled her eyes.

The Doctor was looking at a rack of clothes near the registers, rather bored, when the singing started. At first, he thought it was one of those old sound systems, but then he realized it was in the store.

The boy from earlier, alone with at least twenty other boys in the same uniform, were singing, all around the store. The smaller boy was the one actually singing the words…and he was following around one of the store's employees.

A male employee.

The Doctor chuckled. Something in the young boy's eyes reminded him of Jack, which was humorous enough as it is. The completely uncomfortable look on the employee's face was quite humorous as well.

The performance ended with the boy grabbing a pair of socks and sliding to the registers, where the employee was standing. The Doctor applauded politely.

"What the hell was that?" Rose was suddenly at his side, holding an armful of clothes.

"A serenade performance, apparently," commented the Doctor with a grin.

"That guy has some guts," said Rose, her head turning toward the boy who had helped them earlier. He was talking with the group of uniformed boys. "Singing in a public place and to another guy."

"I like seeing courage in you humans," grinned the Doctor.

Rose smiled up at the Doctor, then fixed the pile of clothes in her hands. "I'm ready to go. I've got a jacket and a few other items. You better have some sort of universal credit card."

The Doctor held up his psychic paper with a smile. "Of course, Rose."

**FIN**

**Hope you enjoyed that little drabble!**


End file.
